


Auspicious Moments

by mohinikapuahi



Series: March WotD Works [14]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words can be twisted, but faith cannot be broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auspicious Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1_million_words communities word of the day challenge. Today's word is auspicious.

Danny sipped at his beer, slanting a glance at his partner when he could. Something was wrong. Steve had been quiet and withdrawn, even for him since he’d come back to the office after an oddly surreptitious departure. Danny had been looking for an auspicious moment to say something but he wasn’t sure exactly what was wrong so he had decided he needed to pick his time carefully. They’d grilled a couple of fish when they had gotten home, eaten in near silence and had since been sitting on the sofa pretending to watch a game.

Deciding to cut his losses for the night, he slid to his feet and walked into the kitchen to drop his bottle in the recycling bin.

“I’m off to bed.” He offered when he walked back into the living room. “You coming up soon?”

“Soon.” Steve murmured not taking his eyes from the television screen.

“Okay.” Danny nodded before turning on his heel.

He cleaned his teeth and changed into sleep pants and a tee-shirt, sliding between the sheets, he lay back on the pillow listening to the tv still playing downstairs. He must have slept because the next thing he knew he was jarred awake by Steve gently sliding into bed.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you.” Steve murmured, settling against his pillow.

“You didn’t.” Danny responded, aching to have Steve fold himself around Danny’s side the way he did every single night, instead he lay there, his hands folded across his chest, staring at the ceiling.

Danny lay there for long moments, silently watching his lover; he even opened his mouth to speak twice but closed it again, at a loss for words.

“What do you have against Doris?” Steve spoke softly without turning his head.

“Oh Babe, is that what this is about?” Danny sat up in bed turning to look at Steve in the moonlight.

“She called me today, upset, said you had warned her away from me. Said you threatened her.”

“And you believed her?” Danny’s anger at her manipulations turned his words into a growl.

“I didn’t.” Steve started to explain but Danny cut him off.

“But something changed your mind?” Danny’s voice was quiet.

“I didn’t believe her but I don’t understand why you couldn’t come to me with something like that first.”

“Do you want my side of the story?” Danny asked, one hand reaching out to touch Steve’s bare shoulder.

“I know you don’t like her, D.” Steve responded, not bothering to look at Danny.

“No. You’re right. I don’t like her. But she’s your mother, and because I love you, I will treat her with respect. Do you remember when you were swimming the other day?”

“And Mom was here?” Steve turned his head to look at Danny.

“She was threatening me off of you. Basically said that our relationship was ruining your career and if I loved you I’d give you back to Catherine.”

Steve frowned, “That’s not what she told me. She said you abused her and told her what a bad mother she was.”

“She’s your mother, Steve, but I didn’t say it in those words, give me some credit.” Danny reached across to pull Steve’s hand into his. “She as much as told me that you would choose her over me….Do you want me to go back to my apartment?”

“Do you want to?” Steve sat up, pulling his hand out of Danny’s. 

“Where did that come from?” 

“Doris said that when you worked out that I was too much trouble you’d want out.”

“That’s not going to happen.” Danny responded. “You were too much trouble before we started this…” he waved his hand between them. “You’re not nearly so much now.”

“I told Doris that nothing that she said was going to change my opinion or my feelings about you.”

“So you don’t want me to go?” Danny looked into Steve’s face.

Steve pulled Danny into his arms and dragged him back down to the pillows.

“How am I supposed to survive without my Danno?”

Danny pressed a kiss to Steve’s jaw, one hand reaching out to rest on his chest before he spoke. 

“Let’s not ever find out.”


End file.
